What would happen if Kuwabara had his own TV show
by Godrina-Drowning-in-Blood
Summary: A show hosted by Kuwabara tortures people from various animes who have no sense of humor or just need lives. Rated PG for violence and language. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE! alot better than it sounds!
1. The InSaNiTy BeGiNs

YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT  
  
Godrina: =talking into a microphone= WELCOME TO YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT! With: Godrina, me! Kuwabara,  
  
Kuwabara: Hi! I'm Kuwabara from Yu-Yu Hakusho!  
  
Godrina: and Trunks!  
  
Trunks: Why am I here?  
  
Godrina: because I bribed you with five hundred dollars. Trunks is from Dragonball Z and GT.  
  
Audience: *single person claps*  
  
Kuwabara: I'm doing the disclaimer! Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs does not own any of the animes that we are using people from. YET.  
  
Godrina: =whispering= I plan to take over the world.  
  
=action= ~time or place~ *sound* ____Long pause____  
  
Kuwabara: Let's bring out our first person who needs to chill out___Vegeta!  
  
Trunks: my dad? =runs and hides=  
  
Kuwabara: Vegeta is a guy from Dragonball Z and GT who NEEDS TO CHILL OUT. Why, because he's way too pissy and never almost never laughs or smiles. Let's ask the audience what to torture him with!  
  
Audience *cricket, cricket* *snore*  
  
Godrina: =drags out Vegeta, who is tied to a chair= Lina, you take it from here.  
  
Kuwabara: My pleasure. =picks up a mace with a great deal of effort= Well, I have to call in Keiko because I have no torture ideas that I don't want to use on Seto Kaiba.  
  
Keiko: HI IM KEIKO FROM YU-YU HAKUSHO AND I'M HYPER BECAUSE I HAD TOO MUCH SUGAR!  
  
Kuwabara: How should we torture Vegeta?  
  
Keiko: I think we should get a hammer and hit him on the head and turn him good!  
  
Kuwabara: How do you know that will even happen?  
  
Keiko: Because I watch a lot of Dragonball Z, and Goku turned good when he got hit on the head.  
  
Kuwabara: allllllllllrighty then. Bring out the hammer!  
  
=Keiko goes and gets a hammer, and hits Vegeta several times on the head with it=  
  
Vegeta: Mommy!  
  
Kuwabara: But that's not enough! Keiko, bring out the care bears!  
  
Vegeta: Care bears? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
=Keiko surrounds Vegeta with various stuffed care bears=  
  
Kuwabara: remember, do not try this at home, and we do not own care bears because we don't want to and are scared of them ourselves.  
  
Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Alright, we've tortured Vegeta enough! =Keiko drags Vegeta offstage=  
  
Keiko: Thank you all for reading our stupid little___show, and we'll see you next time, when we torture Seto Kaiba! 


	2. ToRtuRe KaIbA

YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT  
  
=action= *sound* ~Time or place~ ___Long Pause___  
  
Kuwabara: WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY TO YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT!  
  
Keiko: Our next torturee is Seto Kaiba. He is the owner of a big company called Kaibacorp, never smiles or laughs, and has a younger brother named Mokuba.  
  
=Mokuba comes out, dragging his older brother, who is tied to a chair and gagged=  
  
Keiko: Trunks, it's safe to come out now.  
  
=trunks comes out and leans against the wall=  
  
Keiko: Trunks, do the disclaimer!  
  
Trunks: Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs does not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Yu- Gi-Oh, Yu-Yu Hakusho, or any other anime___YET because she is going to take over the world!  
  
Kuwabara: Mokuba, tell us more about your older brother and why you brought him here.  
  
Mokuba: well, he's always inside, working. And he rarely smiles or laughs, and I think he needs to chill out.  
  
Kuwabara: And what anime are you and your brother from?  
  
Mokuba: Yu-Gi-Oh. ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: and since you brought him here, how do you want to torture your brother?  
  
Mokuba: =takes out a giant water gun= SOAKAGE!  
  
Keiko: first, we need to ungag Seto, so we can hear his cries of anguish.  
  
Kuwabara: wow, big word!  
  
Trunks: oh brother. -_-  
  
Kuwabara: =Pulls a water gun equal in size to Mokuba's out of his pocket= BEGIN THE TORTURE!  
  
=Everyone except Trunks tirelessly soaks Seto Kaiba with water guns for almost an hour, with Mokuba stopping occasionally to pump=  
  
Keiko: Okay. Now all we have is a very wet Kaiba. He's already wearing white clothes, so let's put food coloring in the water guns and SOAK HIM MORE!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara & Mokuba: YEAH!  
  
=Keiko goes around and puts a different color of food coloring in each water gun, and they continue to soak Seto until his clothes are brown=  
  
Trunks: I guess that's all for today. Please review and vote on who to torture next; will it be 005 from Cyborg 009, Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo, Ash from Pokemon, or maybe someone else? Flames will be used in the fireplace because it's so damn cold in the winter and see you later!  
  
Keiko: Remember, PLEEZE REVIEW! Oh yeah, also tell us what to torture them with! PLEEZE REVIEW OR WE WILL NOT CONTINUE TO TORTURE PEOPLE WHO NEED TO CHILL OUT! 


	3. ToRtuRe HiEi

Note: THANK YOU TO YOU PPL WHO REVIEWED! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Symbols:  
  
=action= *sound* # Thought or point of view # (Me talking) ___Long pause___  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuwabara: OKAY! AND WELCOME BACK TO YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT! We have replaced Trunks; yes he did get his five hundred dollars, with Sora from Kingdom Hearts!  
  
Sora: ^_^ COFFEE!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Godrina bribed him with $565 and 5 cappuccinos. He's kinda hyper.  
  
(Gee, do you think?)  
  
Keiko: That's a lot of coffee he can pay for there with that much money.  
  
Kuwabara: uh-huh. And our next torturee is___ on request from Kamylle, our very own HIEI!!!  
  
Keiko: And here's Godrina's profile on Hiei. Hiei is a totally bishie fire demon who has almost no sense of humor, never smiles, and only laughs happily in fics. I personally think that he is really hot___? ___REMEMBER PEOPLE, THIS IS FROM GODRINA'S POINT OF VIEW, NOT MINE!  
  
Kuwabara: ALL RIGHT! LET'S BRING OUT HIEI!  
  
=Godrina comes out, carrying Hiei who is kicking and screaming=  
  
Keiko: Oh! =runs over and whispers in Kuwabara's ear=  
  
Kuwabara: We forgot the disclaimer!  
  
Sora: LEMME DO IT! =grabs the microphone from Kuwabara= ___HI EVERYBODY! Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, or Kingdom Hearts! Even though she has the game she does not have the rights to it!  
  
(What's that supposed to mean?)  
  
Kuwabara: OKAY! LET THE TORTURING COMMENCE!  
  
Hiei: I thought you said I was totally bishie and hot!  
  
(I know. I'm torturing you, but I'm doing it with LOVE.)  
  
=Various Hiei fans kill Godrina=  
  
Kuwabara: then how's the story continuing?  
  
(I can die as many times as I want, because I AM THE AUTHORESS! I CAN MAKE YOU SAY OR DO ANYTHING I WANT)  
  
Kuwabara: What?!?! THAT'S BS!  
  
(DO THE BEAVER JOKE FROM GREASE! (I do not own Grease.))  
  
Kuwabara: Yes, almighty authoress. Brusha, Brusha, Brusha, get the newest flavor, it's savvy for your teeth, I think-  
  
(No, no. Do a Scarface impression!) (Ya, know what? I do not own any of the movies mentioned)  
  
Kuwabara: Yes, almighty authoress. Say hello to my little frie-  
  
(Nah. Let's just get back to torturing HIEI!)  
  
Hiei: Damn it! I thought they forgot me.  
  
Sora: LET'S DYE HIS HAIR PINK AND WRAP HIM UP IN TOILET PAPER!  
  
Kuwabara: I think the dying hair part might take too long.  
  
Keiko: so?  
  
Kuwabara: Godrina set a 500 word limit per chapter for this.  
  
Keiko: oh.  
  
Kuwabara: oh wait! Hiei can break free from that.  
  
Keiko: so____ drug him so he'll fall asleep and draw on his face!  
  
Kuwabara: That's a good idea. SORA! Put Hiei to sleep!  
  
Sora: =whacks Hiei on the head with a hammer and Hiei becomes unconscious= Like this?  
  
Kuwabara: that'll work.  
  
=Sora tries to give Keiko a kiss, but she punches him=  
  
Sora: @_@  
  
Kuwabara: BEGIN THE TORTURE! Didn't I say that before?___ whatever.  
  
=they scribble all over Hiei's face=  
  
Kuwabara: we've almost reached our word limit. SO REVIEW PLEEZE ON WHO YOU WANT TORTURED NEXT AND HOW! OR JUST REVIEW!! 


	4. We are so Cancelled

Kuwabara: H-hey! Welcome back to YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT! I'm your host, Kuwabara!  
  
Keiko: And I'm Keiko!  
  
Sora: SORA, SORA!  
  
Kuwabara: What's wrong with him now?  
  
Keiko: he thinks he's a Pokemon.  
  
Kuwabara: okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Thank you everybody who reviewed, you all rock! We'd also like to introduce, our newest cast member, Lina from Slayers!  
  
Lina: HI EVERYBODY!  
  
Audience: *cricket chirps*  
  
Keiko: OKAY! Let's bring out today's torturee!  
  
Lina: Today's torturee is an eighteen-year-old with the amazing ability to fly and move at incredible speeds. An American from the Bronx in New York,  
  
(I'm from the Bronx too, you know.)  
  
Lina: he was kidnapped and experimented on by a secret organization, he's Jet Link, a.k.a. CYBORG 002 from the anime Cyborg 009!  
  
Sora: Sora?  
  
Keiko: Hey everybody, be sure to keep in mind that Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, Cyborg 009, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Slayers, or any other anime.  
  
Kuwabara: Okay, all we need now is how to torture him. =Whispers= Uh, anybody got any ideas?  
  
Sora: I have a joke book. I mean, Sora.  
  
Lina: I have crayons.  
  
Kuwabara: so, we have nothing, and Godrina's going to kill us for torturing-  
  
Godrina: =entering, smiling= Hello, everyone. Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: What?  
  
Godrina: Kuwabara, what is this? Torture the bishies? First, you torture Hiei, now you torture Jet? Why I oughta...  
  
Sora: Sora!  
  
Godrina: What is he doing?  
  
Keiko: Pretending to be a Pokemon.  
  
Kuwabara: If this is torture the bishies, then why haven't I been tortured yet?  
  
Keiko, Lina, and Godrina: *sweatdrop* um...  
  
Keiko: Well, you're....taken! Yeah, that's it, taken! You see, we can only torture bishies if they are single and...and you have Yukina.  
  
Lina: =whispers to Godrina= shouldn't we tell him that he's not bishie?  
  
Godrina: Well, I wouldn't want to ruin his fun.  
  
Sora: =pops up between Lina and Godrina wearing a leaf on his head= SORA! ^_^.  
  
Godrina: All right, what did you do to him?  
  
Lina: well... % -flashback- Kuwabara, how many scoops did you use in this coffee?  
  
Kuwabara: scoops? I thought you were supposed to just dump the can in.  
  
Lina: dump the whole can into one mug of coffee?  
  
=Sora comes and takes the mug of coffee=  
  
Kuwabara: hey, where'd it go?  
  
-end flashback- %  
  
Godrina: ooooooooooh! Why that stupid...  
  
=Sora begins to run around and bounce off the walls=  
  
Sora: Sora, SORA!  
  
Godrina: That reminds me...=takes out a baseball bat= KUWABARA YOU JERK! NO MORE TORTURING MY BISHIES! I BET YOU WERE PLANNING ON TORTURING LI FROM CARDCAPTORS NEXT! WELL, GUESS WHAT! NO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TORTURE... =chases Kuwabara out=  
  
Lina: Well, Keiko, I guess we're stuck with bulba-boy. What do you want to do?  
  
Keiko: Let's go to McDonalds!  
  
=They leave=  
  
-Sora sits alone on the stage-  
  
Sora: Sora? Hey! Where'd everybody go?  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you! Please REVIEW! I saved the bishie from being tortured, and next time, we'll torture Kuwabara, see how he likes it! Tell us how you want to torture Kuwabara. (hehehe...) PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE 10 REVIEWS! Flamers, you are welcome to burn down my school! C'ya until then! 


	5. Kiddie pools, Coffee, Lighning, and THE ...

What would happen if Kuwabara had his own TV show...part 5!  
  
Note: KUWABARA LOVERS, YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN! (the kitty does NOT get hurt) IF YOU LIKE KUWABARA, GO READ MY FIC CALLED "She Chose Me?" THAT I WROTE ABOUT KUWABARA! (it really shows his good side) ALSO IF YOU LIKE JOEY FROM YU-GI-OH, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS! Also, I'm a big potty mouth in this chapter, but it's censored!  
  
(The show now takes place in a stadium...that is empty. Well, almost empty, besides the hundreds of cheering people...or Just a cricket chirping)  
  
Keiko: Hello, everyone and welcome to THE FIFTH AND FINAL EPISODE OF YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT! I'm your new host, Keiko!  
  
Sora: AND I'M SORA!  
  
Lina: I'M LINA!  
  
Botan: AND I'M BOTAN!  
  
Keiko, Lina, and Botan: AND...Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, Slayers, or any other anime. If she did...the world would be in chaos.  
  
Sora: AND TONIGHT WE'RE GOING TO TORTURE KUWABARA! FANGIRLS, THIS EPISODE IS DEDICATED TO YOU AND ANYBODY WHO HATES KUWABARA and/or JOEY!  
  
Lina: LET'S BRING OUT THE VICTIM!  
  
Botan: LET'S ASK THE AUDIENCE HOW TO TORTURE HIM!  
  
Audience: *cricket chirps, and a paper flies by Botan in wind*  
  
Botan: um, or not.  
  
Godrina: you scare me.  
  
Botan: Thank you! ^_^  
  
Godrina: that's not a good thing.  
  
Botan: oh.  
  
Godrina: MOVING ON! I am Godrina, better known as Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs, also known as GotC, also known as Godri, also known as hey person.  
  
Lina, Sora, Botan, and Keiko: O.o  
  
Sora: COFFEE! SUGAR! SUGAR! COFFEE!  
  
All but Sora: O.o  
  
Godrina: You scare me too.  
  
Sora: THAT'S OKAY!  
  
Lina, Botan, and Keiko: O.o  
  
Keiko: before we bring out our torturee, we would like to explain WHY THIS IS THE FINAL EPISODE!  
  
Lina: why it is, isn't it? (insider joke...at school we'd say it is, isn't it in this really corny voice because the guy in a commercial that was on like five years ago...oh forget it, it's too complicated.)  
  
Godrina: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Botan: we have brain problems here, don't we?  
  
Godrina: Hn. You should talk.  
  
Botan: You know I can hear you, right?  
  
Godrina: yeah, and your point is...? I'm holding a microphone, I know that whatever I say, everyone can hear it.  
  
Botan: oh, do come now! You're just like Hiei, party pooper.  
  
Godrina: Hn.  
  
Botan: T_T  
  
Keiko: aww, you made Botan cry.  
  
Godrina: so?  
  
Lina: OFF TOPIC!  
  
Godrina: Hn.  
  
Keiko: Right. So this is the last episode because we are going to torture the host in this one! Let's hear it for the mastermind behind this completely stupid random insanity fic about torturing people, penname Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs, the one, the only Godrina!  
  
Audience: *single person claps*  
  
Godrina: (Thank you, Kitsune of Light!) man, are you stupid, Keiko.  
  
Keiko: T_T...can we just get on with the relentless bashing of Kuwabara and Joey?  
  
Lina: why is Joey in this fic in the first place?  
  
Godrina: BECAUSE I HATE JOEY AND HE STINKS!  
  
Lina: allllllllllrighty then. Let's get Joey!  
  
*sleeping Joey (who is hugging a teddy bear and wearing care bear pajamas) appears on the stage.*  
  
Lina: Care Bears, AAH! MY EYES!  
  
Godrina: me first!  
  
Joey: No, I don't want to go to school today, mommy. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you! (another insider joke... but I'm waaaaaaay too lazy to explain it.)  
  
Lina, Keiko, and Botan: O.o  
  
Sora: COFFEE COFFEE SUGAR SUGAR COFFEE!  
  
Lina, Keiko, and Botan: O.o  
  
Godrina: *rings a giant gong next to Joey while wearing earmuffs*  
  
Sora: Holy *beep* that is loud!  
  
*gong continues to vibrate until silence returns.*  
  
Joey: *wakes up* no, mommy just five more minutes...snore...  
  
Godrina: :O WHAT THE *BEEP*?  
  
Keiko: O.O I guess he's still asleep.  
  
Sora: COFFEE! *dumps hot coffee on Joey's face*  
  
Lina: *whince* oi, that burns...and I'm a fire sorceress...  
  
Joey: ahhh, nice shower, *snort*  
  
Godrina: *eye twitch* that's not...normal...  
  
Botan: that's it, I've had enough of you. You're all too crazy for me! *makes her paddle appear and tries to fly off, but is struck by lightning.* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?  
  
Godrina: I just wanted to see you get struck by lightning.  
  
Botan: but you did, in Bonds of Fire (the Yu-Yu Hakusho movie, IT ROCKS!!!) I get stuck by lightning in the thunderstorm while flying out of the spirit (that must've taken me like five tries to spell, rei is MUCH easier to spell) world.  
  
Godrina: yeah, well, then the camera angle was bad.  
  
Botan: you're so mean! O_O  
  
Godrina: no, I just don't give a *beep* what happens to you, because you're scared of everything and I don't know why, aren't you the CRYPT KEEPER? YOU CAN'T DIE!  
  
Botan: I'm not the crypt keeper, I'm the grim reaper.  
  
Godrina: they're the same *beep* thing!  
  
Botan: watch your mouth!  
  
Godrina: around WHO? THIS IS A PLACE WHERE NO *beep* PERSON IN THEIR *beep* RIGHT MIND WOULD *beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* WATCH THIS *beep* *beep* EXCUSE OF A TV SHOW! WHY? BECAUSE IT IS USUALLY HOSTED BY A *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*!  
  
Keiko: you shouldn't say such bad things about kuwabara.  
  
Godrina: I CAN IF I *beep* WANT!!!  
  
Botan: @_@  
  
Keiko and Lina: O.o  
  
Sora: SUGAR! *Dumps a GIANT bag of sugar out on Joey, completely burying him.*  
  
Lina: Buncha ameturs...*digs through the sugar, and holds Joey's nose*  
  
Joey: *still asleep* Boy, you sure know how to build a great sandcastle, Yugi, but do you hafta do it on my stomach?  
  
Godrina: I know how to wake him up...*mentally, to Joey* Joey, there is cake here...  
  
Joey: cake?  
  
Godrina: yes, and pizza, and cookies....  
  
Joey: *wakes up* (remember people, he's covered in sugar and coffee...) nnnhh, SUGAR! *begins to devour the sugar*  
  
Godrina: Hehe, I still got the touch.  
  
Keiko: what did you do?  
  
Godrina: I am the authoress, I can make anything I want happen in my fics. *makes a coconut drop out of the sky and hit Keiko on the head*  
  
Lina: O.o  
  
Keiko: @_@  
  
Godrina: ^_^  
  
Lina:...please, don't hurt me, almighty authoress...  
  
Godrina: *makes all the sugar dissappear*  
  
Joey and Sora: T_T  
  
Godrina: Don't worry, you're the only girl left besides me. But, I don't like how similar your powers are to mine, but I don't want to be left alone with all these boys...  
  
Lina: -^_^-  
  
Godrina: goes backstage, and drags Kuwabara out, who is tied to a chair.  
  
Kuwabara: Is it time for the special surprise part of the show yet?  
  
Lina: why, yes it is! *evil grin*  
  
Godrina: *drags out a kiddie pool, that is about five feet deep because it goes into the stage, somehow...* uh huh! ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: I don't like that look you're giving me...  
  
Joey: COOK? WHERE? FOOD?  
  
Godrina: *beginning to get annoyed* no...there is no food, Joey.  
  
Joey: T_T awwww...  
  
Lina: *hits Joey on the head with a frying pan* Yeah, no food.  
  
Joey: @_@...  
  
Lina: LET THE RELENTLESS BASHING CONTINUE!  
  
Godrina: you scare me...  
  
Lina: -^_^- that's a compliment.  
  
Godrina: hn.  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT THE *beep* IS GOING ON HERE?!?!  
  
Lina: *holds up an extrodinairly cute kitten*  
  
Godrina: Aww...I don't want to watch this...*disappears*  
  
Sora: COFFEE! *dumps coffee on Kuwabara's head*  
  
Kuwabara: Ow, that is hot...  
  
Sora: I know! ^_^  
  
Lina: alllrighty...ahem...  
  
Kuwabara: It's Eicachi!  
  
Lina: yes, and I don't think she can swim either...  
  
Kuwabara: NO! DON'T DROP HER IN THERE!  
  
Lina: -_- can I make this more fun? Please?  
  
(oh, all right, just get on with it.)  
  
*cardboard shark fins pop up in the kiddie pool*  
  
Lina: you can do better than that...  
  
(so?)  
  
Lina: oh, forget it. Now, I don't think she will swim very well either, especially if the pool is full of sharks.  
  
Kuwabara: NO! EICACHI!  
  
Lina: yes, Eicachi. *drops cat in the pool*  
  
Godrina: *appears, catches cat in midair, and puts a rock in it's place, and dumps red food coloring in the pool, all in a split second, then disappears, so no one could possibly have seen her* Yeah!  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Lina: yes.  
  
Godrina: *appears* that's it, I don't like you anymore, because you weren't supposed to REALLY drop the cat in, you were supposed to make it look like you did...but I had to jump in and save the poor thing's life! *snuggles kitten* ^_^ I love kittens...*makes a piano drop out of the sky and land on Lina*  
  
Sora: Sugar?  
  
Godrina: coffee.  
  
Sora: ^_^ *runs off in search of a Starbucks*  
  
Godrina: coming soon to a Starbucks near you, and insane final fantasy guy in search of coffee and sugar, courtesy of Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs and her muse, Shigara.  
  
Kuwabara: wow, that was a pretty good surprise, but what happened?  
  
Godrina: -_-  
  
Kuwabara: I-*gets attacked by a flying gorilla*  
  
Godrina: ^_^ That's all for this fic! I might write a season two if I get enough reviews or bored, which might not happen until next summer, which is when I have all my spare time. No kittens were harmed in the making of this fic, and if you actually took the time to read this! I LOVE YOU! No, not THAT way...oh well, does this explain it? *hands you a virtual cookie* You'll get another one if you review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! 


End file.
